JP 2003-197037 (A) discloses a plurality of electrical wires and a tubular shielding member capable of accommodating the plurality of electrical wires as a whole therein. The tubular shielding member is asserted to be a tubular braided member formed by weaving or knitting a fine element wire having electrical conductivity. The above tubular shielding member is employed for imparting electromagnetic shielding properties to the plurality of electrical wires.
JP 2007-213868 (A) also discloses imparting electromagnetic shield properties to a flexible printed cable having a plurality of circuits. Specifically, aluminum film is wound around the flexible printed cable.